Their Little Secret
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: When Yusuke discovers his girlfriend, Keiko, cheating on him his friends take it upon themselves to cheer him up with a night on the town. But will the night end a little differently than expected for two of the boys? Yusuke X Hiei


Hey everyone! I'm back with _another_ Yu Yu Hakusho story! Yay! Lol. Anyway just so everyone knows this WILL be a two shot. No more, no less. And it will be HieiXYusuke. Don't flame cause I will frind you and kick your ass. However constructive critisism is welcome and appreciated. Thanks. I hope everyone enjoys it and please Read & Review!

As should be known by now, I own nothing. I make no money from any of this. Sad I know.

* * *

.

..

...

Yusuke stared at the velvet box in his hand, opening and shutting it repeatedly revealing glimpses of the gold diamond ring inside. The usually perceptive chocolate eyes were empty, the lights left on when obviously no one was home. No, the dark haired man's mind was focused securely an hour in the past…

---

'Yusuke was walking down the streets to Keiko's house, his mind desperately focusing on anything but what he was about to do. But everything around him reminded him of the mistake he was minutes away from making. Lovers and families out for picnics to celebrate the gorgeous spring day allowed the detective a glimpse into an unwanted but surely inevitable future. The foreboding bellying of church bells in the distance seemed to add tons to the small jewelry box in his pants pocket with every ring. Yusuke's breath started coming in short sharp gasps and he forced himself to stop and calm down. 'Calm down, Yusuke.' He told himself mentally. 'You've already gone over this. You go up to her door, ask her to an early dinner at that fancy French restaurant she loves so much and when you're all done just pop the question. End of story.'

"Yeah. _Right._" He grumbled to himself, continuing on the seemingly never ending kilometer to his girlfriend's home.

The truth was that Yusuke really didn't want to marry Keiko. What he felt for her wasn't a romantic love as much as it was an obligation. The raven haired man felt obligated to protect her in his younger years and obligated to marry her after everything he'd put her through. She practically demanded that they get engaged and, for the past two years, she and everyone else they knew had been nagging him about when he was going to man up and do it.

Yusuke wanted nothing else but to have a reason to stop the lie he was living. Anything that would save him from the fake relationship and the condemning reactions of those closest to him if he was to break it off.

The spirit detective sighed as he turned into her street. Her apartment seemed to loom over him ominously as he started up the steps. When at last he reached her door he was practically willing to throw himself off the building if it meant getting out of it. Taking a deep shuddering breath Yusuke knocked on the white wood of the door, the sound echoing in the hollow space where his heart should have been swelling with anticipation.

Inside the apartment he could hear the cluttering of harsh, hurried movements and hushed voices. Yusuke had barely enough time to plaster a smile on his face before Keiko flung open the door, her skinny frame draped in nothing but a bed sheet. The dark haired man's smile faltered as he took in her attire, his battle sharpened mind already piecing it all together. The woman stared him down, her face showing nothing but joyful surprise but her eyes hard and wary. Just as Yusuke opened his mouth to speak a voice floated out of the apartment. _A male voice_.

"Who is it, Babe?"

A man walked out of the bedroom, naked except for a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, and wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist from behind. The man's golden tan skin was starkly contrasted against the woman's own pale complexion and his dark brown eyes widened when they met Yusuke's.

"Oh… Hey Yusuke." He said, a slight stammer in his voice.

"Hello Trent." The spirit detective replied curtly.

Trent was the Yukimura family's new financial advisor. Yusuke had noticed Keiko and Trent getting close recently but had never imagined that his girlfriend since practically the age of _fourteen,_ the same one who had been nagging him about marriage for years, would have been going with him behind his back…

"…It's not you, it's me. And let's be honest…" Keiko said, her voice droning in and out of Yusuke's attentions. Keiko, the detective realized, had been spewing excuses for a couple of minutes now and seemed to have no intentions of stopping. Yusuke sighed angrily.

"Keiko, would you just _shut up_!" He shouted. The dark haired man had a whole speech wrapped up in his heart for just such an occasion. For a time when the expectations on him had shifted and for once he was free to deny Keiko his love and his forgiveness. But Yusuke was in such shock, such anger, that he couldn't find the strength or control to do more than growl out a, "You can take you're excuses and shove them up your scrawny ass, Keiko! _It's finally over_," before he stormed out of the apartment building.'

---

The small red velvet box trembled in Yusuke's demon grip as his body shook from barely contained anger. 'How dare she!'He thought, images of Keiko and Trent filling his mind. Not that he wasn't relieved about finally being rid of her, but still. What right did _she_ have to treat _him_ like that? 'After all those years I _wasted_ with her…' _CRUNCH! _Yusuke's head snapped down sharply to see pieces of the shattered jewelry box falling from his clenched fist to litter the soft green grass. Yusuke sighed softly and allowed his clenched fist to slacken, revealing the simple yet beautiful gold band inside. Gently he picked up the ring with his other hand and slipped it into his pocket, brushing the last of pieces of jewelry box from his calloused palm before pulling himself up from the park bench and slowly walking towards home.

---

Yusuke opened the door of his apartment, pulling his keys from the lock and throwing them on the loveseat before shutting the door. The resounding slam echoed around the small apartment and Yusuke couldn't help but think about how empty and lonely it seemed all of a sudden. Sighing heavily, the spirit detective flopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but think about what he was now missing in his life. While he hadn't been happy when he was with Keiko he'd had purpose, he'd had direction. It was expected of him to marry, settle down and live a relatively normal life. Yusuke sighed softly once more and opened his chocolate eyes to stare at the ceiling. It occurred to him laying there that maybe…

'Maybe it wasn't just what everyone else expected of me…Maybe…Maybe it was what _I_ expected of _myself_…' The raven haired man's eyes widened at the realization. 'After everything, I expected to marry Keiko, give up my demon powers and live a human life. Even though it wasn't what I wanted it was what I'd been anticipating since I was a kid…Now…'

"Now I don't know what I'm going to do, or what I really want…And maybe that's the problem. After having this idea what my life was going to be… Now I have to find a direction in my life, find something new to fight for…_Someone_ new to fight for…" The hanyou smiled softly and relaxed. Laying there he reveled in the feeling of freedom…

---

_RING.__ RING-RING!_

Yusuke shot up, and promptly fell off the couch onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ow." He complained, his voice muffled. _RING. RING-RING!_ Peeling his face from the floorboards he jumped up and walked towards the kitchen. "I can't believe I fell asleep." The spirit detective mumbled. Shaking his head he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yusuke?"

"Oh, hey Kuwabara." Said Yusuke.

"Hey man, what are you doing home? I was just gonna leave a message…"

"What do you mean? I live here."

"Well yeah, but aren't you supposed to be celebrating with your new _fiancé_?"

Yusuke grimaced. "Well…You see…"

"What? What's wrong?"

Yusuke sighed heavily and began to tell his best friend what had happened only an hour prior. When he was finished Kuwabara was quiet for a time before he offered his condolences.

"Man I'm sorry. Nobody ever thought she'd ever do something like that. I mean you guys have practically been going at it since you were _fourteen_!"

"Yeah, but it's cool. I'm fine." Yusuke insisted.

"Urameshi, don't play games with me. Anyone would be upset if they're girlfriend of almost six years betrayed them."

Yusuke growled in frustration. Why wouldn't Kuwabara listen?! "I'm fine. Really everything's coo-"

"I know! Us guys'll take you out for a night on the town. You, me, Kurama, maybe even Hiei, you know, and we'll get drunk and just have a great time."

"Seriously man, you don't need to do that."

"It's fine, I want to do this for you man. Oh, gotta go. I've gotta call Kurama and tell him. We'll be over to get you around seven. See ya'." _Click._

Yusuke glared at the phone with such anger that it would rival Hiei's own death glare. 'I can't believe this…' Yusuke sighed again, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and headed towards his room to get changed into some less rumpled clothes.

...

..

.

* * *

Well I hope everyone likes it so far. I know it's kind of slow wince Hiei hasn't yet made his appearance but I hope you are patient enough to wait til the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! Those who do shall be given a life-time supply of review cookies. They're choc-chip flavoured! ^^


End file.
